


Ты, я и бог Бездны между нами

by virdirthara



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, POV Teague Martin, Romance, non-sexual voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdirthara/pseuds/virdirthara
Summary: Корво Аттано оставляет Тига Мартина в живых. Теперь лорд-защитник занимает его мысли, но однажды смотритель становится свидетелем момента, не предназначенного для посторонних глаз.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Teague Martin, Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored)
Kudos: 2





	Ты, я и бог Бездны между нами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you, me, and the void god between us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533787) by [SpaceguyLewis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceguyLewis/pseuds/SpaceguyLewis). 



В конце концов Корво решает пощадить его.

Его сердцебиение замедляется; яд горчит на языке и начинает действовать — воспаленными глазами Тиг наблюдает, как Корво душит адмирала Хевлока и затем методично осматривает его карманы.

Когда маска-череп поворачивается к нему, Тиг вдруг полностью понимает, почему Корво каждую ночь вселяет ужас в этот город. Он ждёт, что хорошо знакомый складной клинок сейчас пронзит его шею; вместо этого Корво кладёт смотрителя на пол, переворачивает на бок и проталкивает покрытые рубцами пальцы ему в рот, надавливая на горло — так, что Тига выворачивает ядом на элегантный красный ковер.

Когда изо рта не выходит ничего, кроме едких струек желчи, его передвигают так, что голова прижимается к широкой груди Корво. К губам прикладывают горлышко пузырька — судя по запаху, это отвратительная смесь эликсиров Пьеро и Соколова. Тиг выпивает и, хотя вкус вызывает у него новые позывы к рвоте, в тот момент, когда жидкость попадает в желудок, он чувствует, как внутри всё успокаивается, и желание умереть на месте значительно ослабевает. Когда пузырек отнимают от его рта, он кашляет и приоткрывает губы, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, сказать _Корво_ хоть что-нибудь — и его снова бросают на пол. Тиг смотрит на застекленный потолок, пытаясь дышать через боль, что перекатывается в глазницах и горле.

Когда он набирается достаточно сил, чтобы выпрямиться и прислониться к стулу, на котором чуть не умер, то слышит почти беззвучные шаги Корво, которые извещают о том, что рядом с ним идёт леди Эмили. Тиг пристально всматривается в отца и дочь — и действительно, как, во имя Бездны, никто этого не заметил? У них ведь совершенно одинаковая форма глаз — и вздыхает.

— Да здравствует императрица Эмили Колдуин, Первая своего имени, — хрипит он.

Эмили, чья маленькая ручка крепко вцепилась в пальцы Корво, кивает ему с холодностью; и Тиг впервые видит, как губы Корво изгибаются в прекрасной — и одновременно пугающей — улыбке.

Тига тут же утаскивают в лазарет, и он пропускает большую часть последствий нападения Корво на остров Кингспарроу, но через несколько дней всё же узнает следующее: Корво ураганом обрушился на подразделение городской стражи, которое заняло «Песью яму». Его руки без устали сжимали горла солдат, выдавливая из легких остатки воздуха. После этого он нейтрализовал оставшуюся часть противников несмертельным импульсом разрядного столба. Затем эта буря в теле мужчины менее чем за час охватила Кингспарроу — без жертв, за исключением глубоких синяков на шеях тех, кто посмел встать между ним и императрицей.

В этот момент Тиг с глубочайшим ужасом осознает, что лоялисты и понятия не имели, что натворили, когда вытащили Корво Аттано из Колдриджа.

Пока Тиг лежит в постели, периодически обливаясь потом и извергая из себя последние капли яда, которым его отравил Хевлок, в правительстве происходят масштабные перестановки. Корво, естественно, остается лордом-защитником. Официально он также занимает должность Главы тайной службы, однако, судя по шепоту слуг в предрассветные часы, должность отдали Дауду, Ножу Дануолла; а его теперь китобои служат глазами, ушами и руками престола по всему городу.

К удивлению Тига, из-под обломков переворота выползла некая Эсма Бойл и стала связующим звеном между императорским троном и аристократией. Тиг знал, что Корво не убил её, когда лоялисты послали его в поместье Бойлов той зимней ночью; но он не осознавал, что изворотливость Корво простиралась настолько далеко, чтобы завоевать преданность одной из самых опасных гадюк в змеиной яме, которую представляло собой дворянское сословие Дануолла. Что же касается его самого...

Однажды ночью, спустя три дня после событий на Кингспарроу, Тигу не спится, когда он вдруг ощущает неясное присутствие возле постели. Он даже не оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть — ему понятно, кто это, по одному лишь молчанию; к тому же в лазарете и без того слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-нибудь.

— Корво, — приветствует он негромко. — Прошу прощения, что не встаю.

Ответа не последовало; молчание затягивается настолько, чтобы Тиг почти начинает беспокоиться, не сходит ли с ума в темноте. Затем он слышит почти едва уловимый шелест ткани и голос Корво рычит в его ухе — достаточно близко, чтобы его горячее дыхание опалило Тигу щеку.

— Если ты снова предашь Эмили, Тиг Мартин, — шепчет Корво, легко касаясь губами раковины его уха, — я не оставлю от Аббатства Обывателей камня на камне. И когда ты будешь в полном одиночестве стоять на руинах собственной жизни, то лишь тогда поймешь, что тебя погубило.

Тиг громко сглатывает, и этот звук отчетливо слышен в темноте.

— Я понимаю, — отвечает Тиг хриплым голосом. Как только он произносит это, раздается звук, похожий на тихий шум воды, и Корво исчезает.

Тиг выдыхает, и ужас, который вызвала сталь клинка, прижатая к его горлу во тьме, понемногу отступает. Он вытирает лоб тыльной стороной ладони, полностью осознавая, что на коже остывает выступивший пот, а между бедер — мучительная эрекция.

И это далеко не та проблема, с которой он рассчитывал столкнуться. Тиг смеётся — слегка истерично — и откидывается обратно на подушки.

Когда Корво со спины подкрался к смотрителю, который насмехался над ним на площади Холджера, и задушил до потери сознания всего за три с половиной секунды, его предательский член с интересом дернулся.

Были также и другие мелочи, то тут, то там — его внимание привлекала ширина плеч, когда те натягивались под прекрасно сшитым мундиром; его доброта по отношению к слугам, когда Корво приносил с миссий мази для их грубых потрескавшихся рук; его взгляд, и то, как его глаза, казалось, меняют оттенок и глубину с мягкого голубовато-серого на стальной, словно предгрозовое небо — и однажды, когда свет от тусклых свечей бара превратил радужки его глаз в потусторонние серебристые зеркала. Однако именно это — угроза, прозвучавшая столь интимно, когда он лежал в темноте, практически беспомощный — зажигает у него внутри тёмный голодный огонь.

Тиг издает порывистый вздох, смирившись с судьбой, и запускает руку под одеяло, чтобы обхватить налившийся член.

— _Избегай распутной плоти_ , — со свистом шепчет Тиг и проводит грубыми подушками пальцев по чувствительной головке. Слова горчат на языке, когда он представляет, как Корво возвращается в комнату, сильными руками вдавливает его в кровать и крепкими бедрами прижимает к матрасу.

— _Воистину легчайший способ загубить жизнь — беззаботно предаться плотским наслаждениям..._

Корво в его воображении был бы грубым, думает он, когда быстро трет большим пальцем по сочащейся предсеменем расщелине.

Он бы небрежно перевернул Тига на живот, прижимая его плечи и грудь к матрасу. В его плечо вонзились бы зубы, пока руки спускали вниз тонкие штаны. Затем были бы пальцы — смазанные, скользкие и горячие, которые грубо толкались бы в отверстие, вторгались в него и резко давили на комок нервов глубоко внутри. Он бы дразнил и мучил Тига несколько часов, заставляя его танцевать на краю забвения, пока он не стал бы _молить_ о разрядке.

Тогда — и только тогда, — представляет он, двигая рукой по стволу быстрее по мере приближения к пику — Корво расстегнет ширинку и с силой толкнется в разработанный вход Тига. Он будет трахать его жестко и быстро, пока Тиг не станет кричать в матрас, трахать во время оргазма, пока не кончит сам, оставив Тига податливым, грязным и изможденным. При мысли о том, как сперма Корво будет стекать по его бедрам, он издает едва сдавленный крик.

Его грудь тяжело вздымается, когда он пытается прийти в себя, немного ошеломленный интенсивностью собственного оргазма. Вытирая руку о простыни, он заканчивает читать Шестой запрет.

— _А что, как не горе и несчастия, укрепляет силы Чужого?_

Когда Тиг выздоравливает, ему выделяют кабинет на третьем этаже Башни. Комната была небольшой, с полом из темного дерева и стенами, выкрашенными в бледно-голубой цвет, чтобы соответствовать знаменам династии Колдуинов. Если честно, то он предпочитает её величественному и холодному помещению, в котором работал на площади Холджера.

Тот факт, что небольшой кабинет Корво находится через коридор от него, может иметь или же не иметь никакого отношения к его выбору.

Лорд-защитник бывает здесь нечасто; он сопровождает императрицу почти каждую минуту в сутках. Когда тот всё же находится у себя, то либо получает отчеты от Дауда и китобоев, либо замышляет очередной политический маневр вместе с Эсмой Бойл, или же усердно трудится над бесконечными потоками документов, которыми Эмили пока не может заняться сама.

Проходят дни. Зима медленно тает, постепенно переходит в весну, и Корво оправляется от испытаний, которые выпали на его долю в последние девять месяцев. Те редкие моменты, которые Тигу удаётся взглянуть на Корво, показывают, что тот снова набирает так необходимые ему мускулы и вес; он часто собирает волосы, которые уже после Колдриджа были достаточно длинными, в пучок на затылке — или же их заплетают в косы осторожные пальцы Эмили.

Синяки под его глазами никуда не исчезают.

Тиг аккуратно пробирается сквозь мутную политику Аббатства, дергает за ниточки, заставляя марионеток плясать под свою дудку. В конце концов он ставит в кабинете шаткую койку за рабочим столом, поэтому каждый раз ему нужно только сбросить ботинки, прежде чем рухнуть в постель. Иногда он лежит без сна до тех пор, пока не услышит, как Корво прекращает работать и, в усталости своей пренебрегая скрытностью, сворачивает прямо по коридору, направляясь к лестнице.

Он задумывается, что Корво получает от всего этого — если вообще получает хоть что-то. Кажется, что этот человек существует только ради своей дочери — словно он превратился бы в морскую пену, если бы она вдруг перестала в нем нуждаться.

Тиг размышляет, каково это, когда преданность Корво Аттано сосредоточена лишь на тебе.

Он пытается представить себе это, когда засыпает; только чтобы на следующее утро проснуться и почувствовать, как член оттягивает ткань штанов, и снова жаждать на себе тяжести воображаемого тела. Желать мужчину из кабинета через коридор — изощренная пытка, но Тиг не может заставить себя остановиться.

Однажды липкой влажной ночью в конце весны, когда полуночный туман окутывает реку Ренхевен, Тиг слышит, как Корво выходит из кабинета, но не сворачивает направо, чтобы добраться до своих покоев на четвертом этаже. Вместо этого его шаги направляются налево по коридору, в сторону музыкальной комнаты.

Минуты тянутся, и Тиг краем уха прислушивается к звуку тихих кошачьих шагов Корво, но слышит лишь тишину. Проходит четверть часа, прежде чем его любопытство достигает такого уровня, который он уже не может проигнорировать, поэтому Тиг выскальзывает из кабинета, двигаясь по коридору так тихо, как только может.

Двери в музыкальную комнату закрыты, шторы задернуты с другой стороны, но камин в музыкальной комнате смежный с портретной, которую теперь никогда не запирают. Тиг крадется в портретную комнату, содрогаясь под властными взглядами людей с портретов кисти Соколова. Он осторожно пробирается через комнату к краю незажженного камина и заглядывает за резной мрамор, почти сразу отыскав взглядом того, за кем следовал.

Корво сидит в одном из удобных мягких кресел, склонившись вперед и спрятав лицо в ладонях. В этом не было бы ничего необычного, если бы лампы в комнате не излучали бледно-фиолетовый свет вместо привычного теплого золота. Сила притяжения вокруг Корво, казалось, исказилась сама по себе, судя по плывущему потоку книг с одной из полок шкафа и заварочному чайнику, который завис над поверхностью стола, а его содержимое бесконечным потоком текло вверх.

— Мой дорогой, — вздыхает незнакомый голос, мягкий и звучный в спокойной тишине дремлющей Башни.

— Рано или поздно тебе всё равно придется отдохнуть. Мои дары не смогут поддерживать тебя вечно.

— Каждый раз, когда я закрываю глаза, я вижу то, что ты показал мне тогда, в тот первый раз. И эти слова снова и снова криком отдаются в моей голове — _ты её не спасешь, ты её не спасешь, ты её не спасёшь_.

Пока Корво говорит, Тиг подбирается ближе, а его собеседник...

Его собеседником оказывается сам Чужой.

Он выглядит юным. Слишком юным, думает Тиг, для того, кого считают величайшей угрозой для человечества. Он одёт в черное, а его тело худощавое и долговязое, словно рыбья кость. Под черными как смоль глазами залегли синяки, такие же как у Корво, а губы бескровные и белые, когда приоткрываются в тихом вздохе.

Бог гладит Корво по склоненной голове, заправляя за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос.

— Я знаю, Корво, — мягко произносит Чужой. На лице бога отражается скорбь, когда он становится перед Корво на колени и бледными руками обхватывает его лицо.

— Если бы способ был, я бы сказал тебе, мой дорогой. Но его нет. Корво издаёт судорожный вздох — предвестник слез.

— Его нет, — шепчет он и отнимает ладони от лица. Он смотрит на Чужого и слабо, вымученно улыбается. — Спасибо. Я знаю, что у тебя есть дела поважнее.

Бог беззлобно фыркает.

— Ты — мой избранный, Корво. Бездна может подождать.

Довольно долго они сидят и молча смотрят друг на друга. Затем Корво вздыхает.

— Раньше мы часто танцевали в этой комнате, — говорит он Чужому, и его взгляд блуждает где-то в промежутке времени между прошлым и настоящим. — Я и Эм, или Джесс и Эм — в зависимости от того, кто в тот день аккомпанировал.

— Я помню. Ты тогда ставил Эмили на свои сапоги.

Острые, такие острые зубы Чужого прикусывают губу, и если бы Тиг не знал, кто перед ним, то сказал бы, что бог выглядит _застенчивым_.

— Я — не лучшая замена, мой дорогой, но... не желаешь потанцевать?

Глаза Корво немедленно возвращаются к лицу Чужого. Тиг не знает, что лорд-защитник видит на его лице, но что-то в нём, очевидно, приходится ему по душе, потому что Корво берет руку Чужого в свою. Даже из-под перчатки, которую Корво теперь носит в любое время суток, метка на его левой руке сияет от прикосновения Чужого, словно звезда.

— Почту за честь, — тихо произносит Корво, и Чужой улыбается. Они стоят, взявшись за руки, и музыкальная комната вокруг них начинает меняться. Элегантная мебель сдвигается в сторону, освобождая достаточно места посередине. Их руки и ноги двигаются так, что это выглядит словно изысканное сочетание бальных танцев при дворе и более тесных, интимных объятий. Тиг отстраненно замечает, что Чужой на целую голову выше Корво, когда они стоят рядом друг с другом — и почти вздрагивает от удивления, когда фортепиано и арфа позади них начинают играть сами по себе.

Сначала бог и человек стоят неподвижно, позволяя начальным нотам прозвучать, и нежно смотрят друг на друга. И затем, словно в унисон, начинают двигаться.

О, _как_ они двигаются.

Раньше Тиг видел, как танцует множество людей. Он видел пары, которые давно состоят в браке, и молодых влюбленных, видел профессиональных балерин в самых знаменитых из театров и танцоров с огнем в сумерках на провинциальных карнавалах. Никто из них не двигался так, как сейчас двигались Чужой и Корво в музыкальной комнате Башни Дануолла, измененной силами Бездны; уверенные в шагах, они дышали как единое целое, словно притяжение луны и моря.

Тиг отдаленно осознает, что беззвучно плачет.

Он не должен на это смотреть. Момент разделенного дыхания между смертным и богом не предназначен для любопытных, посторонних глаз — но он не может отвести взгляд.

Пока фортепиано и арфа продолжают играть, Корво и Чужой сближаются, до тех пор, пока просто не покачиваются на одном месте в такт музыке. Голова Корво покоится у Чужого на груди.

— Мой дорогой, — начинает Чужой и умолкает. Он сглатывает, кажется, пытаясь подобрать слова.

Корво слегка отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Мой дорогой.

Голос бога срывается на последнем слоге.

После беспомощного повторения фразы Корво касается щеки Чужого ладонью, на которой находится метка.

— Вот как? — спрашивает он мягко, нежно. — Дорог ли я тебе, Чужой?

— Через тысячу лет, когда твои кости обратятся в прах, а Дануолл станет лишь отголоском воспоминания из старой легенды, я буду помнить тебя, — даёт клятву Чужой. — Киты воспоют звучание твоего голоса, а волны будут разбиваться о скалы в такт с биением твоего сердца. Ты не просто дорогой, Корво — ты _возлюбленный_.

Какое-то мгновение они просто жадно всматриваются друг в друга, а затем снова сближаются, склоняя головы, чтобы дать соединиться отчаянным, нетерпеливым губам. Поцелуй пылкий, почти жестокий, как будто сами их сущности пытаются соединиться в одно, сплестись воедино. Рука Чужого зарывается в густые шелковистые волосы, и из груди Корво вырывается приглушенный требовательный стон.

В этот момент Тиг наконец отворачивается. Он не может на это смотреть — на Корво, странного и доброго Корво, в объятиях злейшего врага организации Тига. Он возвращается в кабинет на нетвердых ногах, в растерянном оцепенении; образ поцелуя навсегда остаётся выжжен у него на сетчатке.

Он падает в кресло за столом и безучастно смотрит в стену.

И что же ему, блядь, делать? Он ничего не может рассказать Аббатству: предать Корво равносильно тому, что предать Эмили — и он прекрасно знает последствия.

Если быть честным с самим собой, Тиг всё равно никогда не сможет об этом заговорить. «Глаза смертного не должны были видеть того, что происходило в музыкальной комнате», — думает он, пока роется в столе в поисках наполовину пустой бутылки малинового шнапса.

«Но глаза смертного видели», — шипит голос в голове Тига, пока тот отпивает прямо из бутылки.

— Но глаза смертного видели, — тихо повторяет он сам себе.

Он чувствует глубокую, всепоглощающую печаль о потерянном будущем; о будущем, в котором Корво смотрел бы на него с нежностью, в котором он стоял бы на месте Чужого и поцелуем выпивал дыхание с его губ.

Тиг смеётся, и нечто кровоточащее и одновременно горько-сладкое в его груди ослабевает. Если ему суждено было проиграть, то, по крайней мере, он не проиграл женщине или мужчине.

Всё же приятно знать, что уступаешь лишь богу.


End file.
